A Love Fogotten
by Meriadeth
Summary: Lisa finds her new neighbor fimiliar, she can't explain it, but she feels like she knows them.  Part of the Pains Verse...Enjoy. Established Relationship, Dean/Castiel.


Newest story from my Pains verse…

_A/N Because Mary is a Nephilim, at the age of five she appears a lot older, I don't really know how old Ben was in the last episode, so he is fourteen in this story and him and Mary are in the same class._

A Love Forgotten

Lisa Braeden is just coming home from work when she sees a moving van outside the empty house across from her own; she dismisses it at first and opens her door. She steps outside when the bus bringing Ben home from school arrives and that was when she saw a little girl with black hair staring at the bus.

The little girl doesn't look away when the bus moves away; she wonders if the little girl's parents are watching her, but Ben is already to her and she looks down at him, they walk in the house with Ben telling her about his day.

One of her favorite past times is when Ben is doing homework and the casserole is in the oven, she sits outside on the porch swings and lets her self unwind from the stress of her job. The girl is back outside and she is running around a man that is in a trench coat, it must be the girl's father as the hair matches. The man is amused; she can tell by the way he is watching the girl.

"Leda, you're going to make your self sick if you keep doing that," Lisa looks up because she thought that she had heard that voice before. She tries not to make it obvious that she is staring, but the man that had walked out of the house seems familiar to her.

She snaps back to herself when Ben comes out, telling her that the oven is beeping; dinner is a delight as Ben is telling her about a new girl in his new class, Mary she thinks is her name, but can't be sure as Ben is talking to fast for her to keep up. After dinner Ben decides to ride his bike around the neighborhood and she sits on the porch watching him until he is out of sight.

She hears a crash coming from the house across the street and another girl comes out running, almost tripping due to the fact that she is laughing so hard. Lisa looks over as she sees that the girl looks similar to the little one.

Her sister, maybe? Lisa thinks to herself and she smiles when the man with black hair comes out smiling and starts to chase the older girl around the tree. The other man just watches from the porch, Lisa can see that he is now looking over at her and she waves a little.

Lisa frowns when the man stops and really looks over to her and then he runs back into the house. Ben makes his way back to the house and he looks over at the girl who is now reclined back against her father's chest reading a book. Lisa jerks as if surprised when Ben hollers over to her and waves like a mad man.

The girl waves back standing up with the aid of her father. She looks both way and walks to Ben, they exchange hellos and Lisa is stunned when Ben starts to blush a little when the girl walks back home. It's dark when Ben heads for bed and Lisa is relaxing with a glass of wine and her favorite book.

The nights are still warm and she doesn't really think about the neighbors across the street when she sits outside. She is really getting into the book when she hears someone clearing their throat. Looking up she is met with the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen, the man is tall and obviously works out as there is not an inch of fat on the tone body.

"Hi, Dean Winchester," he says as he holds out his hand, Lisa blinks as she holds out her own and when they grasp hands a slight tingle races up her arm and gives her goosebumps. Dean pulls away when he notices that. "We, um, just moved in." he nods to the house and she smiles as she sees the other man standing next to the road watching them.

"Lisa Braeden. Nice to meet you," she said as she pulls off her glasses. She is puzzled when she sees him bite at his lip. But he smiles and talks about the school and other stuff about the neighborhood. They hear another crash coming from the house and she looks over and the man that was standing at the road is gone.

Dean smiles at her once more, and then he too is running across the street. She stays outside until all the lights go out in the house, she turns in as well.

The next day as she is getting Ben ready for school, she hears a loud rumbling sound and she looks out the window to see a large black car backing up and the girls running to it. The bus arrives and Lisa sees the car as it was pulling away. Ben kisses her goodbye as he runs for his bus.

She is about to leave for work when the car returns and she waves a little when the man from last night exits the car, he waves back and walks into the house. She spends all day trying to remember where she knows Dean from, but the more she tries, the further away the memories go. It's like the memories are running from her.

When Ben arrives home, Mary apparently from next door is with him and he announces that they are study partners and they needed an afternoon snack. She smiles at the way the girl looks over at her as if she is picturing something. The girl gives a shudder and finds her way to the couch where she and Ben start talking about their homework.

Right before dinner Mary's father comes to the door and Lisa is stunned to see the piercing, blue eyes of the man.

"Hello, I am here to retrieve my child from your home." and she blinks because the man's voice sounds so deep and strong. She only nods as Mary comes to the door and wave's bye to Ben, the man looks at his daughter and then back to her. The look she is given feels like he can see into her soul and it was a little unnerving to her. Ben yells goodbye making her jump and when she looks out she sees that the man and Mary are already at the door to their house and she wonders how long she had been standing there.

It goes on until Sunday, and then she watches all of them walk to the car; they are dressed in nice clothes. Her and Ben are going to church and she pauses when she sees the car in the parking lot of the church, they get out and Mary runs over to where Ben is and then she is grabbing his hand and runs back to her father, dragging her poor son with her.

Dean and the man, that had yet to introduce himself, is sitting in one of the middle pews, the little one is sitting between them. She likes this church because they are very open to different couples; no one stares at them and Mary walks up to the group of singers that lead them in songs and Lisa is stunned when the girl starts to sing. Her voice is angelic and gets a standing ovation as she walks back to where her parents are.

Lisa gathers up her courage and walks up to Dean and invites them for Sunday dinner. He looks ready to refuse, but in the end he says yes. Mary begs her father to let Ben to ride with them and Lisa agrees, but she needs to shop for food and the other man, who she finds out that his name is Cas or something, tells her that they would watch out for Ben.

They separate and she heads to the store, picking up dinner she heads home and starts to cook, Ben comes in with Mary and her sister in tow, Dean is right behind them carrying something, she smiles when she sees that it is her favorite bottle of wine. She looks around when she doesn't see Cas and Dean explains that he had something to do and would be back before dinner time.

While she cooks, Dean stands at the counter with a beer watching, she had offered wine, but he refused, saying that he didn't do wine, she startles at that, because she swears that he had said that before to her, and just about the time she asks him if they had met before, Dean looks over and walks to the door, greeting Cas with a small kiss and with Leda running full tilt toward her father, as Lisa watches she forgets that she didn't hear the door.

Dinner was great, if the moans coming from Dean and Mary are anything, Cas and Leda are just watching them with amusement, there had been at first some uncomfortable looks between the two men when Dean went to sit at the head of the table. It didn't matter to her; she hardly ever sat there, wanting to sit beside Ben most of the time.

She smiled as they thanked her for such a wonderful meal, Mary had already left, running after her sister as she crosses the road, Cas watches them from where he is standing and when a car is coming down the road Lisa panics a little as Leda was running to the road, Cas didn't do anything as she thought that he would at least holler at them, Dean just smiles and tells her goodnight.

It was strange at first, but soon she forgets and they become friend, Ben starts riding with Mary to school and it saves her from having to get him to hurry so he can catch the bus. Summer vacation comes and Ben is saddened when they leave to visit Dean's brother in another state, as she watches them leave she smiles, because in a weird way she is glad that Dean had found himself someone to love.

Perhaps one day love will find her again, and for a second she imagines herself with Dean, and wonders what her life would have been like if she had met him first…

The End

Thanks for reading.

Review if you liked…

Meriadeth.


End file.
